Slend-Ed
by deathmark38
Summary: alright this is just a try at something i had in mind so please review if you like or not. the Ed's are sent to a Root wood summer camp for the rest of the summer. Un-knowing of the dark creature that roams the forested areas they soon after a rivalry between Kevin and Eddy get them lost being hunted down one by one from the thing that haunts our nightmares. Eddxmarie/oc. poll
1. Chapter 1

SLEN-ED

Hello readers this is a idea my brother and I had on our minds after playing slender and watching Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I hope you like and please review criticism if allowed and enjoy. This is also a promo of what I will write this is just to see what you guys think.

Thinking: _hello_

Talking: hello

Other: _**HELLO**_

_**Prologue: REC. a man smiles down at a camera and shows a small camp site full of adult looking people. The camera turns to a man with glasses a rough beard and blonde hair. He smiled at the camera and then turned it to the group of probably his friends. They talked and the camera shut off leaving a pure blank screen. when the camera came on again only later at a camp fire. They laughed and joked when the camera started to freak out blacking in and out. The man looked at a direction of trees seeing something move. The screen became black again. Then the man and three others were running their faces in horror and the dense forest blocking most of their paths. "run run RUN!" Yelled the man carrying the camera. **_

_**He turned around and the camera caught what looked like a man in a black suit and long arms and legs not seeing his face. The camera whirled around and it shut off. It came to life again when the forest was nothing but darkness. The man laid the camera on the lush forest floor. He left it their as he rocked back and fourth crying and pleading for something to stop then the camera started to go into a static like fuzz. The man looked at the camera. 'ohh god no stay away from me!" oh god oh god!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH god No get away, GET away AHHHHHHHHHHH!" SNAP!**_

_**End of recording.**_

**four months later**

In a small town of peach creek what looked like a even smaller neighbor hood was starting to wake as the sun rose above the valley next to it. Cars in the drive ways soon pulled out on by one heading to their destinations. Parents leaving their kids for the summer. Here in Peach Creek it was Friday after a grueling nine months of school the children where happy of where today they were going. From parents wanting their kids to leave the Cul-da-sac.

Rot wood, a summer camp for most of the neighbor hoods children some were thrilled others not so much. Either way they were to go even if they had a choice in the matter. One in particular was Eddward Jackson. Who right now was asleep in his bed in a good dream till a all so familiar person crawled in through his window followed by a larger looking one. The two figures closed in on Edd and smiled at each other.

"WAKE UP DOUBLE D!" the figures yelled. Edd jumped across his bed flying to the floor hitting with a large thud. The two figures laughed and rolled on the floor having fits of laughter. The didn't see Edd rise from the ground glaring at them he walked to his shelf and grabbed what looked like a baton only thinner. The two then stopped rubbing their eyes of imaginary tears. When they saw Edd's object they stopped moving entirely.

Edd moved closer to the two only getting a girly squeal from one of them. They ran from his room to the stairs. "Get back here you two." Yelled Edd. As he ran after them the rod sparking once or twice. "Eddy get back here you short no neck chump." Edd said sliding from one of his door ways as Eddy ran out the door escaping barley.

Edd turned around looking for the last of the Ed's Ed of course. Edd shut the door and walked into the living room. Edd looked around the couches and curtains. When he saw Ed's shoes hanging by the vents that lead to the laundry room. Edd smiled and walked slowly to the chute. When Edd opened the panel door to zap Ed when Edd's shoes fell to the floor. Edd looked behind him only for a pillow to smash in his face.

Edd grunted and tried to toss the rod at Ed's back missing. Ed's laughter drowned through the house Edd couldn't help but smile as his friends antics. He then looked around the empty house and sighed Edd was glad that they did this since his parents never were around to do anything like Ed's and Eddy's.

Edd walked up stairs and into his room he grabbed his clothes for the day and his bag for the summer. Edd went to his bathroom and got ready for the last day of his summer in Peach Creek. After a 30 minutes shower Edd stepped out with a black shirt with red out lines and grey jeans. He wore sneakers and a dark blue jacket with white lines making a swirl on the right shoulder. Edd grabbed the duffle bag and checked what he had inside.

"_clothes, I-pod, dads hunting knife, and magnifying glass, couple books and check." _Edd thought"well it looks like I got all I need." Edd said to himself having no one answer him as usual. He grabbed the bag and a back pack full of other things. Edd opened his door to a full sunny day. Some of the children where grouped together laughing and talking to each other about school and the how they were going to spend their summers.

Edd placed his bag on the door step of his house and walked to the other side of the street to Eddy's house. Double D looked at the side of Eddy's house seeing Ed his gym bag at his side. Ed had grown a bit bigger over the two years since the last scam they did. He was about 5,11 his hair was longer blonde cow licked in every direction. He was wearing a black shirt with baggy blue cargo pants and his green army jacket. Ed was messing with what looked like a green ghoul.

Double D remembered that toy well the thing nearly cooked Eddy and himself when Ed was in that bad mood over a pebble. Double D walked over to Ed and smiled before ducking under a burst of flames. Double D rolled out of the reach as Ed being careless now sees Edd. "Ohh sorry Double D didn't see you their I just wanted to play with this old thing before we left today." Ed said happily. Double D smiled and pulled out his I-Pod. He only got to selecting his favorite band when Eddy walked from his house. Two bags and a back pack he looked well for once in Eddy's life prepared.

"Well it looks like your good to go Eddy." Double D joked turning up his music. "oh stuff it sock head at least I got a awesome wake up call." snapped Eddy grinning. Double D gave Eddy the bird before grabbing one of Eddy's Bags and finding nothing but magazines sun glasses bug spray and other things that really did not matter besides bug spray.

Double D shrugged and put it down. "well fellows this is the last summer we have in the Cul-da-sac any thing we might need." asked Double D. " jaw breakers." chirped Ed smiling and drooling. Eddy rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah Jaw breakers don't have any." added Eddy both Ed's looked at Double D. "I got nothing guys sorry." said Double D he looked down at his I-pod checking the time. "We could go to the candy store and come back real quick." said Ed.

"Unless we do it in fifteen minutes guys." added Double D. "We could make it just before we had to leave alright everyone put their stuff by the stop and get ready." ordered Eddy running to the stop his stuff dangling behind him. Ed ran next to him a trail of trash rotten food coming from his gym bag. Double D just smirked and walked to his thing and put them by the stop and catching up quiet quickly to the two. "Come one Sock head we still got a way to go." yelled Eddy as he turned around a corner.

**With other kids in the cul-da-sac**

"what are those idiots doing." mumbled Kevin as he tied his bag to the back of his bike. "Rolf knows not of what the Ed boys are doing red hated Kevin." replied Rolf leaning against the side of Kevin's house holding a assortment of things from meat to other worldly vegetables. "I still don't know how you guys can trust them they are the Ed's for crying gout loud." Kevin growled as he started to tighten the chain of his bike. "well your still not helping by calling them that stuff you know." replied Nazz looking in a hand held mirror.

"you too Nazz." grumbled Kevin looking behind he. "yes Kevin, I swear what do you got against them its been almost three years since they done anything." she said plainly. "YEAH Kevin my brother is fine and double D is the one that practically helped him." yelled Sarah as she put down her doll. "fine those two are fine what about Eddy he still tried to scam us remember." Kevin said trying to defend himself. "Eddy's fine Kevin he stopped when Double D did." Johnny said his ear to plank.

"Plank says you should stop living in the past kev." Johnny voiced the piece of plywood. Kevin glared at Johnny before seeing the Ed's walk back from where they went. "well whatever their back from who knows what." he replied and started to check on his bike again(obsess much right)

**With the Ed's **

"well that was a waste of time." Eddy growled his hand in his pockets. "hey how was I supposed to know they were closed today!" yelled Ed glaring at Eddy. "Eddy its just a jaw breaker." Double D said putting away his I-pod. Ed and Eddy looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay okay I know it just what could we do fight over how Ed didn't know about them being closed or how you keep thinking their worth more then gold." Double D said looking at the two.

**Honk! Honk! **all three Ed's turned to see a white and blue school bus old and rusted down. The sound of the engine barley able to get to the end of the cul-da-sac wasn't helping much with its image. All the kids started to walk for the bus as the sliding doors opened. The Ed's ran over and grabbed their bags before entering the bus. Eddy entered first heading toward the back and looking forward he didn't see Kevin's leg stick out as he passed.

Eddy fell forward Kevin laughing as Eddy's face nailed the floor of the bus. The rest of what kids were their laughed besides a few. Double D grabbed his friend and lifted him up and getting him to a seat. Ed "accidentally" spilled some of the rotten contents of his gym bag over Kevin's lap and bags. "ohh sorry Kevin I thought this was the trash seat you usually sit by it." Ed said sarcastically going to the back of the buss. Kevin scowled before wiping the garbage off his lap.

"you alright Eddy." asked Ed sitting in the next row besides his friends. "yeah nice garbage dump by the way." Eddy smirked looking out the window. The bus bounced up and down as it went down the small town. Edd watched as the small stores and buildings passed by. The sun shined down at the fields of wheat and high grass. Double D lied back for the long ride a head.

Edd held his place as the bus lurched for its next stop. Edd looked out his window seeing most of the city that they had arrived at. Five kids got on all around Sarah's and Jimmy's age. "Hey Double D you think any hotties will be there at the camp." Eddy asked tossing crumpled paper at Kevin. "I don't know Eddy, who knows at least we don't have to deal with the Kanker sisters." Double D replied putting on his ear buds.

"yeah no kidding Kanker's are bad news guys." Ed said shaking his head. "you said it lumpy." Eddy yawned as he looked out the window. The bus kept its course till out of the city and heading to the more rural areas. Mountains could be seen in the distance. Ed was sketching on the window with marker making a lizard snake thing twirling up the right side of the window.

Eddy was sound asleep snoring and mumbling about money and jaw breakers of course. Double D was flipping through songs as the signs of the camp were saying they were getting closer. Double D then was tapped on his shoulder. He looked up seeing a guy around his age maybe older. Double D pulled out his head phones and turned off his I-pod. "yes." double D asked looking at the stranger.

"dude listen to this its been all over the news." the boy said. Double D looked at the phone seeing a new caster and the head lines above. _**"Missing campers still gone after four months of searching the call has been given they bodies have yet to be found how ever their was reported blood being over most of the camp site." **_" _**but that is not the weird thing folks out of the 12 campers witch we wont say their names do to law suits." **_Double D rolled his eyes at that part. _**"no clothes no foot prints or sign of a struggle just blood like a some just put it their. No trails have come up but to everyone going out or in the wood s be careful." **_the show went to a commercial and the kid put the phone away.

"creepy right man I mean they just go and disappear without a trace." the kid said holding out his hand. "names Mark, ty James and yours." Mark said a giant smile on his face. "Edd with two d's, or just Double D." Edd said shaking Marks hand. "Double D huhh nice nickname man." Mark looked to se if the bus driver was looking before changing seats next to Edd.

"thanks I would give some credit to Eddy and Ed their the ones who gave it to me." Double D said pointing at the two. "so then you guys all have the same name then." Mark said looking at the three Ed's, "yeah weird right but eh you get used to it." "were your guys parents are original I give them that." Mark laughed. Mark then looked up seeing a blonde hair beauty named Nazz giggling up at the front of the bus. "don't even try my friend at least half the guys on this bus have asked and been rejected nicely at least,"

Mark looked at double D before shaking his head. "now what makes you say that." mark said looking at Edd. Double D pointed at Kevin and said. "Well Kevin can be a jerk when it comes to Nazz he practically says he owns her." Double D said disapprovingly. "second is that she is just one of those girls that dates a guy for a short time and so on." Double D finished.

Mark looked at him with a please look but then stopped as Kevin shoved a guy talking to Nazz up front down the rows of seats and sat down Next to her. Mark slumped down and looked at Double D. "Told you." Edd said pulling out bag of almonds and started to eat some. Double D held the bag to Mark who took some smiling. "Lumpy what time is it." Eddy asked barley waking up. "Its time for you to get a watch Eddy.'" Ed said plainly.

Eddy glared at Ed before grabbing his arm finding his watch seeing that it was 12:45 p.m (in the afternoon.) "alright been four hours." Eddy said before stretching as he yawned before seeing the sign saying Camp root 7 miles away. "well that was quick." Eddy said getting up and twisting his back. "That's what she said Eddy." Ed said drawing in his book not even looking at the shocked Eddy. "why you no god son of a." the bus stopped instantly causing Eddy to launch forwards. Ed smashed his face into the seat in front of him and some of the kids screamed.

Double D got up after the instant stop seeing the bus driver grabbing the door and opening it and going out side. Double D followed by Mark and a couple others followed. "What the hell happened why did the bus stop." said Kevin looking at the Bus driver. "Ohh I'm fine by the way guys just flew over a few seats that all." yelled Eddy getting off the bus. The Bus driver stepped back showing a blown out tire. "Whoa what could of caused that." said Mark. Ed stepped closer his eye a little bruised but saw a sharp looking object by the tire. "what the hell."

Ed picked up what looked like a barb of some sort. The others looked at it when Ed flipped it cut down his palm. "Ahh shit that things sharp." Ed yelled holding his hand. Double D picked it up and carefully looked at it. "this thing looks old really old." Double D dropped it over the ditch and walked to the bus driver. "can you fix this." Edd asked looking at the destroyed tire.

"Yeah kid I can but we almost at the camp we could probably limp it their and changed it." the bus driver said getting up. "Alright everyone one the bus were leaving." the bus driver walked to his chair and pulled out a first aid kit. The bus driver handed Double D the kit and got the Bus started. "alright Ed come here let me fix that cut."

_**34 minutes LATER**_

The bus slowly drove into a old yet alive looking camp. There were seven buildings in all the camp, four for the kids for both girls and boys age different for each. Older kids were to the last of the buildings. The younger by the camp counselor . The mess hall and the shed were the equipment was kept. A small lake around 23 feet wide and 45 feet long was on to the right the camp was in the middle of a large forest of his and mountains. The bus driver opened the door letting them out.

Double D as one of the last saying thanks and living the bus heading to the bunks for the older boys. Eddy Ed and Mark following him. They entered the bunks seeing a couple other guys putting away their stuff. "dibs on the top bunk." Eddy said jumping for the nearest bunk Bed. Only getting Ed to smash him away and jump on the top bunk. "spot check." Ed said smiling pulling out a comic book. Double D laughed and Looked at mark. "Ed is a little childish at times you get used to it." Double D said. Eddy got up rubbing his back and sat down on the bottom bunk. "you guys are alright so that Kevin guy does he have some kind of grudge against you or something." Mark said looking out the window to the small lake.

"yes Kevin is one of those life long bullies that never goes away." Ed said shaking his head. "Yeah shovel chin has had it in for us since I …well I cant remember when." Eddy said glaring at the bottom of Ed's bed. "Kevin is something we shouldn't even bother with guys." double D said smiling. "we have other things to do then be agitated at Kevin." Double D stood still for a moment before moving to the side as a water balloon came through the window.

'ahh I miss the double dweeb." a voice said from out side. "Eddy growled as Mark grabbed the unexploded balloon and tossing it at No other then Kevin. Smashing him in the face water drenched all over his shirt and pants. Eddy laughed running over to the window getting a good view of the drenched wrench jockey. "I get you thr…four dorks." Kevin yelled running to one of the cabins.

"does any one else get the feeling that this is going to be a long summer." Ed said turning another page in his comic book.

At the edge of a thick forest a teen wearing a black sweat shirt and ripped pant walked up a hill out of the sight of the root wood counselors. He smiled as he pulled out a small box's of cigarettes and pulling out a lighter from his pocket. The teen walked deeper into the forest lighting the cigarette. The whole forest was silent causing the teen to look around shaking his head. The sound of something walking behind him caused the guy to cough and throw the cigarette.

"uhh hey I wasn't doing anything I was." the teen turned around dropping his lighter as something grabbed his throat lifting him three feet off the ground. The boy tried to scream only muffled sounds could be heard as a dark figure tossed him away. The boy slowly tried to craw away one of his legs broken from smashing the trees. "Some one help me!" he yelled. He turned around screaming as something grabbed his leg dragging him through the forest. The sound of tearing and cracking soon followed as blood slowly dripped down the hill side.

Hello readers I hoped you liked this little chapter of Slend-Ed and review if you like and if not tell me what you disliked so I can re-write this. Again this is a test for me to see if this is a good idea.

Deathmark out.


	2. Chapter 2

Slend-Ed

Volume 2

HELLO readers I hoped you guys like this chapter and please review what you liked or disliked. This isn't the kick off chapter but getting to se more characters and such. Then on with the show death mark out.

2

1

0

Talking: hello

Thinking: _hello_

Other sounds: _**Hello**_

The sound of bugs and birds came across the camp of root wood. Camper were scattered all over finding bunks and old friends some where already at the lake swimming and enjoying them selves. Four of these campers were at the rocky beach of the lake sitting down and relaxing the day away. All wear in their swim trunks as the sun beamed across the blue sky.

"you know what guys this is just to perfect." Ed said covering his face from the sun with another comic book only a man his face half off eating a screaming woman. "Yep lumpy for once you are right about something." Eddy said looking at the passing girls looking at the four. Double D looked at the sky as the scarce clouds passed by.

"This is funny huhh gentleman, all of us out of high school and still in a summer camp." Edd said laughing. Mark chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah but at least we got the top three things right." the Ed's looked at him looking confused. "what ever do you mean Mark?" Edd said asking from all of them. "well guess you're the smart one." Mark said sarcastically. "well Oh oh I got it!" Ed said raising his hand. "Ed you can answer your not in school." Edd said rolling his eyes.

"oh yeah heh heh sorry…is it girls." Ed said raising wiggling his eyebrows. Eddy laughed as did Mark "Actually that is number ." Mark said. "alright then number 2 is ummm." Eddy held up a finger for a minute. Mark rolled his eyes. "We got free food and a whole lake practically to our selves." Mark said using his hand for emphasis. "Ahhh I was about to say that you jerk." Eddy yelled throwing a small pebble at him. Mark laughed as he held up his hands.

"then what is number 3 Mark?" asked Double D putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Number three is..oh wow." this caused the three Ed's to look at him Mark was staring to his left. The looked in his direction and they couldn't help but do the same. Three girls were walking down in bathing suits in the water. One the Ed's recognized instantly. "Hey guys what up." Nazz said waving at them. "Hello Nazz it's good to see you again how you day been." Double D said.

All the other were speechless. "good Double D just introducing a new friend." Nazz pointed to a girl probably Native American. She had jet black long hair her eyes were dark green. "Her names Shyana she new to the camp." Nazz said. "Its good to see you three I heard a lot about you." Shyana said holding her hand out to Edd. "the greetings the same." Double D smiled shaking it. Mark held out his hand "Names Mark james." Nazz smiled and shook it.

"and these two our Ed and Eddy." Edd said pointing to the two. "I'M Ed but just call me luthor king of the Vikings." Ed said pounding his chest with one hand. "Eddy smacked his face and groaned.

"Sorry for Ed he watched a whole Day of Halloween marathon and well he calls himself that ever since." Double D said a small smirk on his lips. Shyana smiled and nodded she gave Ed a salute doing the same. Ed smiled and jumped for joy and then stuck out his hand to Eddy. "Hand it over short stuff." Ed said a evil glare in his eye. Eddy looked up and paled as he saw what she has just done. "Ed you are one of the most lucky son of a bi….dog I have ever known." Eddy growled through clenched teeth.

Double D snickered as Mark went into a full blown laughter rolling on the ground. "well see you dudes later." Nazz said walking away with Shyana and the other girl. Shyana looked back and waved at Double D as he looked in her direction. "Eddy was practically crying as he handed Ed all of his money. "Well today was a good day." Ed said flipping through the money.

"This is almost as bad of when Ed won that stupid bet in middle school." Eddy said laying his face on the ground. "You guys are some of the goofiest people I have ever met." Mark said wiping away fake tears. "you wouldn't believe half the stories we have." Double D said smiling. Mark nodded and grabbed his I-phone. "I'm going to the bunk to see if they got a plug in for my charger. "alright see you soon." Ed said waving.

Mark walked to the bunk passing the counselors office hearing two people arguing. Mark walked up and put his ear to the wood wall. "Yes you heard me a kid is missing." "why in the hell would I lie about this." "yes sir it was Caleb Shrout." "should we look for him or contact the police." "alright sire I'll do that." the person hung up the phone Mark could hear the person mumble. "No good Ass hole."

Mark looked at the office then shrugged it off and went to the bunk.

With the Ed's

"you Know what Mark forgot about one more thing that is awesome." Eddy said getting up and stretching whipping off the sand and rocks from his chest and shorts. "and what is that Eddy." Ed said. "Yes intrigue us." Double D added. "there is no Kank…." (time for him to eat his words.) "look it our boyfriends!" came a voice from Eddy's right. All the Ed's paled as they looked at the voice. Three girls one a girl tall with red hair. Another with blue and black hair and the finale with bright blonde hair.

"Kankers!" all three Ed's yelled jumping for the water. Double D was the first to go in he swam deeper holding his breath. He looked up from the murky water seeing two dark shadow above him and three others going after them. Edd swam to the beach side as hr surfaced he was hugged from behind. "Well if it isn't my love muffin looking great as ever." Double D shivered as he heard Marie talk.

"Hey Marie long time no see." Double D said. "Yeah way to long if you ask me." Marie purred. Double D was think quick. Edd could hear Ed and Eddy screaming for help. For some reason Edd felt something cold in his gut like a feeling you get when alone in the dark and the sound of footsteps are behind you the air seemed to be colder as well.

"Hmn well good thing your hear huhh it starting to get cold." Marie giggled. "Hey Marie look May is giving me that love look again." Edd shouted. "WHAT!?" Marie yelled and un-latched herself from Edd and went to May. Ed being let go grabbed Eddy and yelled while swimming faster then Edd had ever seen him. "Bad for Ed Bad for Ed."

Double D helped Eddy as they ran to the bunk closing the door and running into Mark who was unfortunately in their way. _**"SMACK!"**_ All four of them hit the wood floor with a thud. "ahhh what the hell guys." Mark Mumbled as he laid on the ground. Ed was the first one up. "how!? Why? What? Kankers are here!" Mark stood up going straight to Ed and slapping him right in the face. "Ed calm down and help me with theses two!" Mark yelled grabbing Eddy and lifting him up.

"Should I even ask what the hell just happened." Mark said as he laid down Eddy on the bed. "Lets just sasy some old time annoyances have re-turned and we didn't know." Double D said getting up rubbing hid head. "well you guys got me soaked." Mark joked rolling his eyes double D grabbed Ed who was barricading the door. "Ed settle down I got a feeling that their busy with each other for the moment." Edd reassured.

Ed stopped and sighed with relief "okay double D I'll stop but what if they come after us?" Ed said shaking. "Who is going after you?" Mark asked slapping the unconscious Eddy who was out cold. Probably because of smashing into the floor face first. "Kankers, kankers are bad." Ed mumbled. Double D nodded and looked at Mark.

"The Kankers are three girls that live in our trailer park and lets just say they have a little obsession with us." Double D said looking out the window. 'so what so bad about that." Mark said unknowing of what the three sisters could cause. "Trust me they are bad new and it is bad they are part of the reson why we were hated by some of our friends." Double D replied.

"uhhh why those it feel like I was hit by a on coming truck." moaned Eddy sitting up. "well Eddy I guess if you call being kissed none stop by Lee again then." Ed said not helping Eddy. "Ed shut up I know that." Eddy growled. "I just want to know why I feel like I was hit by a 2x4." Eddy said rubbing his head. "ohm that because why I was running I ran into Mark and you were on my shoulders and I dropped you face first." Ed said innocently.

"you did WHAT!" Eddy yelled grabbing Ed by his neck and started to strangle him. "Eddy not helping if you strangle him." Edd said flicking Eddy In the nose, Eddy held his nose and glared at Double D. "Alright sock head what's the plan then." "Well we got a whole Three months with them we just need to avoid them and Mark I would be vigilant because they might get a liking to you." Double D finished looking at the three.

"alright Double D." Ed gave a salute and Eddy rolled his eyes. "Okay Double D why do they have to be hear of all the places." Eddy whined. Mark looked at the three. "Are they really that bad Double D." Mark said a shocked expression on his face. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you ." Double D said smiling.

With Kevin before Kankers.

Kevin looked at the Ed's as they laid on the beach with their new dork in crime as he thought. Kevin smiled at the thought of humiliating them. "Kevin are you even listening to me." he heard from behind him. Kevin turned and saw Nazz and two others. "sorry Nazz I wasn't just thinking." Kevin lied. "yeah about how to mess with the Ed's." Nazz rolled her eyes and walked away with the other two to the Ed's.

"_why do people trust the Ed's so much."_ Kevin sneered as he threw a rock into the lake. "Hey you have you seen the Ed's." Kevin turned saying. "who the hell wants to know about dork, dork and dorkes." Kevin paled as he saw who it was. "what did you say punk." he was grabbed by the skuf of his shirt and hoisted up. "uhhh sorry Lee didn't know it was you." Kevin peeped.

Lee had long curly hair covering her eyes. She was wearing a white bikini and black shorts. "Really maybe I should let May here play with your bike." Kevin paled and nodded in disapproval. "I tell you just leave the bike alone." Kevin begged. "alright good dog now where are they." Marie said walking up. She was wearing a black shirt showing her stomach and green shorts.

"Yeah I want to see my sugar cakes." May added walking around glaring at Kevin. She was wearing a blue swim suit that hugged her body. To Kevin they had changed in appearance but in personality nope. "he pointed to his right and the Kankers looked over. Lee smiled and dropped Kevin. "HEY LOOK IT OUR BOYFRIENDS." May yelled as they ran over.

Kevin smield and walked away loving the yells from Ed and Eddy.

_**Three hours later.**_

The sun slowly set over the small camp as three lamps lead the way to the restrooms and counselors bunks. The Ed's and Mark stood in the middle of their bunk kids gathering around. A wood plank with red and black targets were on it showing hit markers. "Everyone, everyone gather around taking bats for who's a better throwing star." Eddy yelled

The guys in the bunk were cheering for anyone to go up. Ed stepped up and everyone went silent. "Alright lumpy I guess you up who else." Eddy yelled. "Well if nikompoop Ed is I will." Rolf said the guys cheered of course. "Alright Rolf your up." Eddy said handing him a throwing knife." (can be whatever you want.) "thank you short Ed boy Rolf will beat this baby game." Rolf said and tossed the knife nailing a 8.

The guys cheered. Eddy grabbed the hand out of money as Ed grabbed the other knife. The crowed went quiet as Ed aimed. Ed tossed the Knife nailing the board. A 7 on the marker. Ed slumped his shoulder and shook Rolfs hand. Eddy handed the winners taking his cut of course. Double D was on his bunk a few feet away reading a book Edd looked over and rolled his eyes but a small smirk traced his face.

"Hey double Dweeb why don't you try throwing." Kevin walked out of the mess of guys as more cheered of the sound of metal hitting wood. "you should know I don't do Eddy's gambling games Kev it does not interest me." Edd said shrugging. "or is it because I know you cant throw worth shit just like in middle school." Kevin smirked. The crowed went silent and looked at them.

Edd glared for a second the pulled out something from his duffle bag. Kevin backed off when Double D pulled out a knife. Edd flipped it open and tossed it up and caught the back end of the blade and threw it at the board a bulls eyes. "I think in your terms Kevin is burn." Double D smiled. The whole group laughed and cheered but stopped when a blood curdling scream erupted through the whole camp.

"what in Sam's hell was that." Edd said the whole bunk then dropped ten degrees as the moon lit the camp. Everyone ran to the window to look out of it. "Plank say we should go out there and look what maid that noise." Johnny said. Everyone looked at him with shocked looks. "what planks the one who said it." Johnny defended himself. Double D frowned before opening the door.

"Double dweeb what are you doing." Kevin growled. "I am seeing if some one needs help." Double D said walking out. "Double D wait ill come to." Mark said walking with him. Soon Eddy, Ed followed also Rolf and Johnny. The others closed the door looking through the windows for any sign of well anything. Kevin glared and hopped for the Ed's to get mauled.

_**With the others. **_

"Ed boys where do you think that scream came from." Rolf said looking around the dark camp. "I don't know but this is giving me the creeps guys." Ed said as he stopped. "Lumpy why did you stop." Eddy said turning around. "shush listen." Ed said putting a finger to his lips. "What I don't hear any thing, Ed." Johnny said holding plank close. "that's just it." Ed said. The six stopped walking and listened. "Not a single bug or bird is making a sound." Edd said shocked.

"Alright lets see who's scared or hurt and get back to the bunk." Mark said looking around his breath showing in front of him. The walked to the rest room seeing no signs of anything. "well I think it was just some girl who got scared by a small bat or mouse." Eddy said shaking his head "Is Rolf the only one in our group who feels like their being watched." Rolf said backing to the trail to the bunk. "Ditto." Mark said turning around. As everyone was leaving Double D heard the sound of something snapping behind him. "Hello anyone their." Edd whispered.

"well if you were expecting the boogey man you missed." Edd's eyes widened as Marie walked out from the trail in front of him. "Um high Marie I'm guessing you heard the scream too." Edd said walking up to her "nope just got up to head to the bathroom." Marie replied crossing her arms. 'you pulled a pretty bad move at the lake Edd." Double D was shocked to say the least "Um sorry I had to help Ed and Eddy they were going to attract attention." Double D said with a small frown. "And what happened to Double D." Edd said with a sad smile. "Well lets just say you got to earn it you might want to go your friends are leaving you." Marie said glaring a bit.

Edd nodded and said goodbye waving and jogging up to the others. "Just got to play hard that's all it takes." Marie said giggling before walking into the bathroom unknowing of the dark figure in the bushes his form hidden in the trees.

_**With the guys.**_

"hey thanks for waiting back there." Edd said as he caught up to them. "well what took you so long sock head." Eddy smiled as he turned to Edd. "Sorry Sock headed Ed boy Rolf needed to leave this dark place." Rolf added never turning around. "Yeah sorry man who were you talking to." Mark raised a eyebrow as Double D did a sad yet happy smile. Just some one from the other cabins." Edd said walking up in front, they could see the bunk and the light were still on.

"Hey they are back." they heard from inside. "Double D smiled "I guess they were beating we were going to be eaten by a bear." Mark laughed as he opened the door. "age before beauty Eddy said rushing forward "what did you guys see?" the question ran threw most of the bunk. "nothing just a empty trail and no traces of anything." Johnny said putting his ear to plank. "awww." The guys said as they were heading to their bed. "You guys sure you didn't see anything." Kevin said looking at Edd with a disappointing look.

"Actually we saw Santa Claus and the Easter bunny." Ed said with his normal innocent look but the snide glare in his eyes. Kevin glared before giving Ed the bird and jumping on his bed. "Nice one Big guy." Mark said patting Ed's back. "I aim to please." Ed said smiling they started to go to their beds Mark looked at Edd as he walked to the board pulling out the knife.

"Hey Eddy what up with that knife." Mark asked as he put on his shorts "its his dads got it at his first camping trip." Eddy replied. Mark nodded and saw Edd fold the knife and put it under his pillow. The light switched off as it did none of the guys saw the dark long shadowed figure stare through the window turning its head as if listening.

Alright guys I am going to have to end it hear. Sorry for the cliff hanger not really review if you like and say if you want my oc or Marie to be with Edd my Poll isn't working so I will keep track my self so yours truly **DEATH MARK OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys this is the third chapter for Slend-Ed and I am announcing that the pairing will be Double D with the oc even though people voted for Marie I think most of everyone wants Double D with my Oc. So as always I don't own any thing of slender or Ed, Edd and Eddy. Review on how you think the story can be improved I'm up for suggestions and the poll will be down.

Talking: Hello

Thinking:_ Hello_

Other/Radio: _**Hello**_

3.

2. Slend-Ed volume 3

1.

0.

The sun slowly raised over the large and long mountain and hills in the valley of Root wood. The sound of animals and crickets going off in the distance where all around the camp. The lake shimmered with bright orange light and the smell of food being cooked filled up the camp. The boys cabin where most of our characters are at where all sound asleep all quiet until. "WAKE UP CAMP ROOT! FOOD IS UP AND TIME TO GET A MOVE ON!" yelled a loud and deep voice through the many intercoms of the camp. Every boy in the bunk growled at the voice or groaned for having to get up.

"Double D I just remembered that they had that installed last time we were here." Moaned Eddy covering up his face with a pillow. Double D nodded and shook his head of any cobwebs feeling tired and a headache coming on as he got up stretched and went for the door to the showers where they were probably empty. The sound of people getting up yawning and came from behind him and the familiar smell of bacon and eggs with other great food maid Double D quicken his pace.

Around five to fifteen minutes later most of everyone in the camp was up and eating double D was already showered and awake eating hash browns with his eggs mixed. Ketchup was over half of it as he ate it mildly being a gentle men after all. But the way his friends were eating was the opposite. Eddy was asleep his face in the food Ed had five plates stacked and was chugging a pop to help it down and Mark was at least slower then Ed but was catching up.

"Where do you guys put it all?" Double D chuckled the sound of other's joining them made double D turn and was about to laugh at the sight. Kevin's face was drawn all over with black marker making him have a curly mustache and a mono brow his eye lids where spirals when he blinked. "Kevin your not much a morning person are you?" Mark slammed his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hey Kevin why do you have drawings all over your face." Ed asked he turned his head to get a better look. "Who ever it was is good they even got every great thing to draw on someone's face." Ed added making mark pound the table and Double D looking away. "Yeah keep laughing when I find out who did this I will get pay back." Kevin picked up his tray and walked out of the mess hall.

"Rolf you know who might of done this." Double D asked sighing in relief. "No sock headed Ed boy Rolf has not seen anything or heard of who got drawn of the face of Kevin." Mark was breathing hard his face red. "If he would of stayed longer I would of cried I wanted to laugh so hard." Eddy turned his face witch mostly was covered in eggs and hash browns. "What was shovel chins problem?" Johnny smiled as he put his ear to plank.

"Plank says that Kevin woke up his face drawn on and he wants to get revenge on said person." Everyone gave him a deadpan look and they all started to eat. When the sounds of heavy footsteps came from behind them "Why if it isn't my three favorite campers back again I see." Double D chocked on his drink and Ed stood perfectly still. Eddy got up and wiped the food off his face and stood at some kind of salute.

Eddy looked up seeing a big burly man in a army jacket his head shaved and a rough beard. His eyes were grey and showed barley any emotion. "C-captain Murdock sir." Eddy smiled but his eyes showed fear witch Ed was still going into statue mode. "Ah Mr. skipper and Mr. Stone good to see you remember me." Everyone that already didn't leave was about to witch was Mark. "Now I would like to say your with me for the hike around the mountain today with some others I hope you can keep up see you soon." Mr. Murdock said walking off smiling.

Eddy smacked his head on the plate and table with a loud thud and Ed was still frozen. Double D was looking at the Captain with a defeated look. "Um guys what the hell was that?" Mark asked looking the three over. "That was Cpt. Murdock our old Counselor for the boys cabin and well we kind of got him kicked out after one of Eddy's scams and it worked well we thought it worked." Ed for the time answered shaking his head.

"Yeah and now we got him for the walk around the mountain well now it's a run." Double D sighed. "You guys are screwed then lucky for me I probably wont have him."

34 MINUTES LATER.

"Alright this is the list for the groups for the walk." "Murdock's group! Kevin Davies, Rolf McCarthy, Johnny Polk, Eddward Stone, Eddy skipper, Ed Kurt, Marie Kanker, Shyana Lee, and Mark Jones." The Ed's looked at Mark who had paled and chuckled. "Well I guess I am un-lucky then." Double D shook his head not liking the idea of them all together especially Eddy and Kevin.

"I want three more Nazz Kane , Sarah Kurt and Jimmy Feign." Murdock yelled out the three they walked over not liking it by the looks on there faces. _"Why in Sam's hell did he want those three." _Double D thought. "Well I guess the whole gangs here." Ed yelled happily. "Yeah I guess lets get a move on Cpt. Mur-dick is on the move." Eddy pointed grabbing his pack and jogging to him. "You guys get the feeling this is going to be a long hike." Double D nodded looking at mark "Yeah I do."

2 hours and 45 minutes later a good ways away from camp

"*Huff* can *Huff* take a break." Johnny sighed being behind Nazz barley keeping up. "Yeah this is killer bro." Kevin sighed he wiped the sweat away from his face with his hat. "Double D how are you not even winded." Eddy gasped like a fish fast walking to the side by Edd. "I do track Eddy what do you think I did on Thursdays or when I was gone during school?" Double D laughed

"Ed thought you were abducted by aliens six different times." Eddy shrugged Mark laughed racing up to Double D . The forest trail was smaller as they had gotten into the forest so they went up hill deeper to get into the shade of the trees. "Alright At ease well rest hear for a while." Murdock yelled out sitting on a log looking at his watch. "Finally!" Jimmy yelled he fell flat on his back breathing deeply.

"I guess fluffy couldn't take the heat." Kevin laughed chugging a water bottle. "Rolf hasn't ran this much since nana thought I forgot to feed the goats over the other side of the lake." Rolf smiled at the thought and leaned against a tree. "Baby sister you good." Ed asked handing her water. "Yeah good Ed just fine." She took a large drink before handing it back.

"I will be right back I need to take a leak." Murdock waved heading up the hill more for privacy. "I SO did not need to know that." Shyana said Double D smiled and nodded. "Any one know where we are at?" Mark pulled out a small map and looked through it "witch trail did we take?" He asked.

"Um the one to the left." Marie guessed shrugging Johnny finally getting up looked up. "Hey look plank squirrels." Johnny pointed making most of everyone look. "Hey they look so cute." Sarah giggled. Then a giant bird swooped down and grabbed it. Johnny and Sarah's face were in horror. "Bahahahaha!" Eddy laughed as did Kevin.

Double D chuckled before looking at Murdock's pack. "Hey why hasn't Murdock back yet I know he probably didn't need to take that long." Mark walked up the hill and looked around. "I don't see him anywhere." This got everyone's attention "What do you mean you don't see him!" Jimmy yelled getting up now with scared look in his eyes.

"He probably ditched us to get away from Eddy before he could scam him back to being fired." Kevin mocked. "Shut up shovel chin why don't you go and cry for daddy to get you some more money to buy a bike." Eddy growled. The two got into each other's faces glaring. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is dork first one to find Murdock get 50 bucks." Kevin grinned.

"Fine your on Shovel chin first one to find him." Eddy then ran up the hill and Kevin right behind him. "WAIT guys we have to stay together." Yelled Johnny. "Rolf think we should go after them." Rolf started to run up the hill. "Hey wait up for us." Nazz yelled pulling Sarah and jimmy along with her. "Come on Plank we could help melon head away!" Johnny screamed running to catch up with the group.

"Well that sure went to hell fast." Mark chuckled as Ed said that. "Yeah big guy come on lets catch up." The two ran off over the hill leaving behind Shyana, Marie and Double D. "Well we should follow Eddy going to get in some sort of trouble." Double D grabbed Murdock's pack and walked up Marie on his left and Shyana at his right.

_**With Kevin and Eddy.**_

"Give it up Shovel Chin I got this in the bag." Eddy yelled jumping over a fallen arch of a tree as they got to the steep side of the hill. "Oh really!" Kevin rammed Eddy from his blind side. Eddy smashed face first into a group of tree and started to roll down. "Hahaha see you later dork!" Kevin turned only to see a tree branch _**"SMACK!"**_ Kevin was closed lined and fell on his back the wind being knocked out of him.

Eddy rolled down some more and passed Kevin. Both at the same time "Ow." The sound of others above them made it a little better. "Eddy, Kevin you guys aright!" Yelled Nazz she slid to a stop by Edd as Rolf helped Kevin. "You son of a bitch you could of killed me!" Eddy yelled barley able to stand up. "So what you had it coming!" Eddy was about to sock him in the face when everyone well Ed came rolling down the hill.

"HEADS UP ON COMING ED!" yelled mark running behind Ed by a few feet. Everyone got out of the way. Edd rolled to a stop as Eddy foot caught his Jacket. "LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Eddy rolled his eyes and looked at Kevin who was stilled dazed. "What happened?" Eddy turned to see double D running down the hill with Marie and Shyana who both were giving each other glares. "_Figures they both go for sock head."_ Eddy thought.

"I was beating Kevin and he blindsided me." Eddy growled but stopped seeing Kevin's face. "His nose was bleeding and a large bruise on the side of his head. "You're lucky that branch hit you before I did." Eddy walked up to Double D but stopped when his leg sent up a shocking pain. Eddy collapsed "Eddy!" Ed yelled Double D helped him up Ed walked over to Kevin who was smiling at Eddy.

"Serve's ya rig-" Ed connected his fist with Kevin's face with loud smack. Everyone was shocked mostly Sarah but got out of the spur and helped Eddy up. "Nice shot Lumpy." Eddy whispered. Mark who was silent for most of the time looked around. "Hey guys." They didn't hear him still yelling with Kevin. "Hey guys." Mark said louder still no response.

"HEY GUYS!" Mark yelled this got everyone to shut up. "stop fighting and listen." Everyone was quiet and they didn't hear a thing. "What are you blabbering about Dork I don't hear anything." Kevin yelled his anger almost at its peak. "That's it not a sound there should be something right." Mark nodded and Johnny's statement. "Yeah no sound nothing."

Shyana backed up bumping into Double D who was looking around. Double D then noticed his breath being seen in the air. "What in Sam's hell is going on we are in the beginning of the summer." Then the sound of the tree's moving of twigs cracking came from all around them. "Ed what is that?" Sarah grabbed jimmy and Ed. "I don't know baby sister?" Ed was going to say something else about a monster in his comics but that would make it worse.

Shyana grabbed Double D's hand and squeezed it. Eddy was looking around at the trees the wind was picking up and everyone got in a circle together all their faces scared or hiding in their friends shoulders. Then is stopped in split second it all stopped like time had been frozen. "What the hell." Eddy said.

"_**CRACK!" "**_Holy shit move!" Kevin yelled running the opposite direction. Double D watched as the large tree fell right for him. _"move!" _the small voice in his head yelled. Witch he did five seconds before the thing smashed into the hard cold ground.

"The forest then went as if nothing happened back to normal. The sound of animals and birds came from every witch direction and wind blew calmly. Everyone who had dived away got up looking around for whatever caused that to happen. Others ran back helping any up. "What the hell just happened that tree just fell down." Johnny said running up to it.

"Yeah no shit baldy!" Kevin yelled his shirt was black with dirt probably dived away when it hit the ground. "Where's Jimmy!" Yelled Sarah as she tore through the leaves. "Everyone calm down alright lets not panic." Mark said trying to keep peace.

"Fuck you Dork I'm not staying here I would rath" Kevin stopped talking when Ed picked him up a angry look on his face Eddy and double D right behind him. "Were helping find Jimmy your helping or so help me I'll tie you on the tallest tree for the birds." Ed was serious a lot of people didn't know he could be.

"Guys I'm fine over her!" Sarah looked behind here seeing jimmy in front of some tall grass. "Jimmy your okay!" She yelled over she started to run to him. "Jezz little guy can run cant he." Mark said Eddy laughed and Kevin was dropped on his but as Ed walked with the group.

"Sarah my foot is stuck on something." Jimmy yelled he made some motions as if trying to get his foot out. "Just wait jimmy we help you out." Nazz said. Double D looked at Rolf he was quiet and seemed very odd. 'Rolf are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost." Double D asked. Rolf stopped and looked at double D.

"Sock headed Ed boy I saw something that I only heard from my grand papa's stories." Double D smirked was it some sort of bird or-" He was caught off as Rolf grabbed Edd's shoulders. "I saw what cast down that tree." Rolf was in panic. "Ahhhh!" they both looked to see Jimmy be pulled upside down and then pulled into the tall grass. "Jimmy!"

Double D ran full speed to the tall grass passing Ed and the others. Rolf was right next to him. "HELP!" Jimmy yelled over in front of them. Double D felt the tall grass wipe at his arms small cuts traced up his arm. As they got to a clearing Jimmy was hanging up side down his head bleeding his face a unemotional "_knocked out_." Double D thought.

They ran to him and helped him down he was breathing but the gash on his head was large and bleeding. "Rolf in Murdock's pack there should be a first aid kit got get it." Double D ordered. Rolf ran back to go get it. Double D took off his jacket and tied it to his head and added pressure. Sarah's was screaming his name and then Nazz Mark and Kevin came out of the tall grass.

'Oh my god." Nazz gasped Kevin sat down and looked it over. "how bad is the cut." Kevin asked. "Bad deep maybe a fracture just trying to stop the bleeding till Rolf comes with the first aid." Kevin nodded and Mark was shocked. "How do you guys know this." Kevin elevated Jimmys head. "I deal with this stuff in BMX races and I help crashers out."

"I learned it in my last semester in health." Double D replied. "I have the first aid Sock Headed Ed boy." Every one was there watching and gasping or looking away as Double D cleaned the cut. "Alright now Kevin I need you so see if that has any needles or thread to seal this up." Kevin looked through the bag and cursed.

"I got nothing." Double D thought fast and looked at his jacket. He pulled a long string from it and Eddy got the idea. Eddy pulled off as much strings and lines from his jacket then that's when Jimmy woke up. "Ow Sarah what's going on." Double D looked at Jimmy calmly and smiled it alright Jimmy just relax, Sarah help jimmy calm down." Double D ordered. She did and the two talked and Jimmy stayed calm.

"Alright here we go Jimmy this is going to hurt." It took a good fifteen minutes by the way Jimmy squirmed and cried. Soon Jimmy passed out and Sarah was freaking out Ed dragged her away and finally they were done. "Well that was something." Double D said and fell back his hands were covered in blood.

Kevin's as well they washed it off and the helped Jimmy be more comfortable. "Just what the hell happened." Johnny was looking at plank. "lank says he was dragged of I mean that was a slip and fall." Eddy was silent as was Rolf they looked at each other knowing something. "Double D we need to talk right now alright." Eddy limped over to tree and everyone was quiet or talking not paying attention to them.

"What is it Eddy I need to make sure that Jimmy's wound isn't going to bleed internally." Eddy shook his head and looked at Murdock's pack "Double D we found something in Murdock's pack." Eddy whispered. Double D shrugged so. "It's a gun Double D."

Hello readers I hoped you like this chapter of SLEND-ED AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME

Death mark out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers Death mark here, Okay sorry for the long wait for this chapter and thanks for the reviews and I need to ask you guys and I hvae never seen a pairing with Eddy and Marie so i thought why the hell not review if you like the idea or not and I dont own anything Enjoy the story, LETS START THIS!

Thinking: _Hello_

Talking: Hello

Other/Radio: **_Hello_**

**_3._**

**_2. SLEND-ED VOULME 4_**

**_1._**

**_0._**

Double D wasn't having a good day, First he got Murdock as a guide through the 8 mile walk around the trail, second Murdock was gone ran off or something leaving his group out in the middle of nowhere. Third is the creepy and weird wind that made a tree fall, Jimmy being attacked and everyone is fighting, finally the gun in Murdock's pack yeah a great day. "Kevin we can't move him." Kevin rolled his eyes scoffing at Mark's statement.

"Why not, fluffy can handle it I'm not staying here." Double D looked down at Jimmy his bandages were holding but if they moved him it might open the cut. "No we can't and you heard Double D Kevin the wound might open." Nazz said silently Mark sighed "No ones stopping you Kevin I mean jesus man." Mark stepped back he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Mark's right Kev we can't move Jimmy in this state, but what about the camp they will know where gone right." Nazz pipped in standing next to Mark, Ed was sitting next to a sleeping Sarah her body was shaking, "Sarah's not going anywhere she's scared enough as it is and Jimmy getting any worse will make it just.." Ed said barley over a whisper. Eddy's leg was being bandaged by Marie a sprained ankle, "Hey Kevin why don't you go it would be a lot more quiet." Mumbled Eddy a small grin spreading over his lips.

Kevin glared, "up yours dork." Kevin walked away to the end of the small woods they others were all quiet everyone was scared anyone could tell that; it was written all over them. Double D sat up his back sore from sitting like that for the last couple hours. Rolf was alone looking out at the moving trees the wind was sightly picking up, Shyana and Nazz where taking Sarah over as Ed walked to Eddy who's leg was finally patched up. Johnny was swinging upside down plank in his arms humming a tune nothing wrong there.

Mark was still besides Double D looking down at Jimmy a small frown crossed his lips, "You think he'll be fine to move Double D?" Edd looked over his eyes dull in thought, "I don't know Mark for once I don't know?" Double D sighed and looked up at the sky it was almost 4 by the way the sun looked grey clouds were in the back of the mountains the wind was heading their way a storm was coming.

"Mark you see that right?" Mark nodded not looking where Double D was and looked as Kevin and Johnny talked Kevin's face was in a scowl as he looked at Eddy. "This is one hell of a day eh?" The two looked behind them seeing Marie walking up her face in a small frown.

"So any bright idea about how were going to get us and Jimmy five miles without opening the wound." Double D nodded a no Mark shrugged the sound of the wind dimming down was a good sign, "We need to get back to camp before the storm or make some sort of shelter or something." Mark looked around seeing the trees as good shelter but no tarp of any in the pack."maybe the trail?" Double D rubbed his temples and sighed, "Where going to have to move him we really got no choice..." Mark looked down and nodded then looked at Jimmy "how slowly and safely could we move him."

_**20 minutes later.**_

Double D, Rolf, and Ed picked Jimmy up slowly the boy barely moved and a small groan escaped his lips but the three kept moving. Mark helped Kevin and Eddy plow through the forest looking for anything that might block their path. Marie and Shyana grabbed the packs of food and what was left of water the storm was only a good mile away by the look now, Double D grunted his fingers grasped harder the small guys was light but him moving wasn't helping.

"Why does fluffy-haired jimmy like these kind of clothes." Rolf got a better grip making Jimmy move again another moan escaped his mouth. Johnny was helping a scared Sarah here entire body was shaking her eyes darted around looking for something, _"Jeez it's like she'd seen a ghost." _Johnny thought helping her to the hill Eddy looked down the hill seeing Double D and the others struggling to keep up with them. "Hey guys stop we cant do this." Kevin stopped and looked back scoffing. "Oh and why not dork." Eddy started to walk down, "Because they cant keep up if with jimmy." Mark followed giving Kevin a good glare before going down. "Who the fuck cares I'm going see you later dorks!"

Kevin turned around seeing only a giant shadow crossed above him in the trees the dark clouds were above the trail, Kevin's face drained of color as the hairs on his neck stood up Kevin backed up the figure stopped walking and turned its white head looking at Kevin no features traced this things head. Kevin backed off his gut turned a fear of emotions erupted through him. The thing seemed to put its head up like it was smelling for something. Kevin turned and walked fast to the others. the sound of a crackling sound made Kevin stop he couldn't scream as it dies in his throat. Kevin slowly turned and nothing was there only the trees Kevin slowly backed up sweat glistened off his face his breathing was hectic.

The sound of moving behind him Kevin whirled around about to punch what ever it was. "Woah Woah its me!" Kevin stepped back it was Johnny he was holding plank in front of his face. "Jesus Johnny nearly gave me a heart attack man." Johnny looked at Kevin and backed up, "Jeez your self man you look like you've seen a three ghosts." Kevin nodded not caring all he wanted was to be down there with the others. "Johnny you know these forests or heard of anything big in them right?" Kevin asked johnny put plank to his ear, "Plank asked why you want to know about?" Kevin sighed knowing he wasn't going anywhere with this.

The two walked down everyone was they're talking of what to do the storm was above them the wind had picked up and small amounts of rain drop lets were falling from the sky. "We need to make a shelter before this gets worse we need to get to the smaller tree's where we found Jimmy." Double D looked over at Rolf who was still his face showed no emotion. "Eddy, Rolf and I will grab some wood from the hill to make a fire." Double D said to the others they nodded Ed, Mark and Johnny helped with Jimmy. "Rolf what's wrong?" Asked Double D, "Rolf has feeling of bad vibe sock headed Ed boy." Eddy walked up the trail a stick maybe to his shoulder poked out of the bushed Eddy grabbed it and with a little effort pulled it out.

"Um Double D might want to check this out." Eddy called Double D walked over to Eddy stopping as he looked at the sick it was littered with the same sharp barbs as the one that had got the bus tire. "What in Sam's Hell?" Eddy pulled one of twenty off, "Yeah look familiar what are these?" Rolf walked up and grabbed one of the barbs his eyes widening slightly. "This is old is it not." Double D nodded, "It's almost like bone but petrified, what is getting me is that its sharper then one of mom's kitchen knife's."

Eddy gave a what look which made Edd roll his eyes, "That means its very old and for how sharp it is means its most likely impossible." Double D tossed it away leaving the stick in the bushes Rolf walked over his pile of wood and sticks and walked into the tall grass going to help the others with the fire. Eddy grabbed on of the barbs that was on the ground stiffing it in his pocket and grabbed a medium sized stick with a bunch of brush Double D didn't notice as he grabbed as much wood as possible in his arms. "So sock head know any good joke's?" Asked Eddy getting an annoyed grumble by Double D. The two walked out of the tall grass seeing Johnny already getting the pit ready for the fire Jimmy was laid down next to a white-faced Kevin.

"Good now i guess we need to get something to hold off rain?" Ed said smartly for once he got a weird look from Marie who shrugged, "Well the tree's should help with that Ed the only problem is that it might be cold and were not in the best of clothes now." Double D sat down and looked at the group the wind was howling it was going to be a long night.

**_hours later:_**

"Double D." Eddy said looking at the woods the wind had gotten worse but the rain had stopped, "Yes?" Eddy looked at the ground and chuckled, "Now I remember why none of us went last year." Double D nodded and sighed, "This is one hell of a day no?" Eddy nodded, "So saw that girl Shyana looking at you dude." Double D felt his face heat up, "What you know its true man I swear you get all the girls man and I have no idea why either?"

Double D looked at Eddy, "It's not like that Eddy I mean me getting all the girls its like calling Rolf a city slicker." Ed walked over to the two and sat down, "Hey guys." Eddy gave a quick glance at Double D seeing Ed like this pale and none happy was scary, "You alright Ed?" Edd asked looking over his friend he was shivering, "Sarah is so scared she seems to be just out of it She keeps mumbling about Jimmy." Eddy sighed again and leaned on his good leg, "Man fluffy just the way he was grabbed was scary enough as it was but then to be up side down with that gash." Ed nodded he leaned back and saw the sky was clearing.

"I hope that they're sending some one to help." Double D smiled and patted Ed on the back, "Don't worry Ed they'll be here soon enough why don't you two get some sleep we got another." Double D pulled out a watch and saw it was seven-thirty. " A very long time before the sun comes up." Double D said sadly he waited till Ed and Eddy went back to the fire and probably went to sleep. "This day is just getting worse and worse huh?" Double D said to him self. he leaned on his arm that was on his knee and felt his eyes go heavy.

Kevin if any one would look would seem asleep but his eyes were open looking and watching everything in front of him the moon barley lite up the forest and Jimmy's moans made it worse when he closed his eyes. So he watched quietly and breathed as best he cold sweat glistened off his face as the snores of Ed or the mumble of some one else echoed through the dark woods, _"Snap!"_ Kevin's eyes darted around at the sound it cleared out all other noises it happened again as he closed his eyes.

_"Snap!...Snap!" _Kevin opened seeing his eyes had adjusted to the dark he saw nothing but trees all moving with the winds. He gave a breath of easiness when the sounds of tree branches snapping stopped, Kevin realized it might have been the wind and he must have just made himself afraid he smiled at the thought it was just him, "_crunch.." _Kevin's head turned up seeing something incredibly tall and black as ash.

He kept in a gasp seeing it was looking down at Jimmy its long arms like spiders placed slowly on the ground, Its head white with no features gazed to Jimmy who seemed to calm, _what in god's name is this thing!?_ Kevin's mind screamed as he looked away the sounds of its hands that he could see scraping down on the dirt, Its hands white as snow were sharpened no doubt by the look it could shred a cow apart. Its legs were just black almost sleek-looking maybe could almost look like a shoe. Kevin looked up its face was deadly close to Jimmy's.

Kevin gave out a small gasp and closed one eye the things turned its head slowly to Kevin its neck almost nonexistent he closed his eyes and shivered he turned around as if nothing was happening he could feel the thing by him it had no breath as it looked him over he kept his eyes shut and whimpered, "Kevin eyes shot open he turned and saw jimmy being lifted slowly my the thing Jimmy's eyes looked as if they would pop out he was scared tears filled his eyes, "Help..."

Kevin only stared and let his breath calm down as he closed his eyes and sighed falling asleep only to be plagued with nightmares.

Double D woke up to screaming not the scream of his mom finding a rat in the mornings before work a real scream like a scream that belongs to a person dying. "Double D wake the hell up!" Double D sprung up he looked around dazed Eddy was pulling him up Ed and Rolf were screaming some ones name every one was scrambling.

"Jimmy! Where the hell did he go?!" Ed screamed running through the tall grass, "Double D wake up man." Eddy slapped light at Edd's cheeks getting him out of the daze, "Where's Jimmy?" Double D said looking over at the spot where he last saw him his blanket was still there every thing was still there, "We don't know Sarah woke us up screaming seeing he was gone and we have to search him." Double D held his head looking around. "We got to find Jimmy." Mark walked over his eyes seemed heavy as he held Murdock back pack. "Uh guys might want to come look at this..." Mark was almost green he seemed ready to puke he nodded to them to follow. Yeah Double D was starting to realize why he hated the out doors.

Murdock wasn't as gone as everyone thought oh no he didn't run away he was dragged away and he woke up with a broken leg and a horrible headache. He was in a deep dark cave and only a small fire was high light, "What?..." He said slowly getting up holding his leg the smell of decay reached his nose he coughed holding his mouth cursing under his breath.

The pain was very familiar to him he hadn't felt something like this in years He leaned on the wall and moved slowly he could see something next to the fire. The sound of flies and the stench of rot became more thick as he got closer to the thing he looked around for his pack it wasn't anywhere that he could see. "Damn..." He cursed the sound of something moving made him almost jump he could hear it echo that meant it was some what far away. Murdock in his youth probably could of taken on what ever thing grabbed him with his leg like that. _"But that was afganistan not a summer camp..."_ He shook his head and looked for somewhere to hide he saw a thine crack he limped over breathing in and out smoothly like he was trained to do he got to the crack and barley fit his broad chest caused him to suck in.

Murdock fell to the stone hard ground as he slid through he growled in pain at his leg as it twisted he got up and saw the fire's light fade for a second a shadow covered him then it was gone something had moved past him. He crawled to the crack opening the thing was in the shadows it black body was hidden in the walls he moved closer a pale white hand slowly dropped from the things side it was carrying someone. Murdock eyes became adjusted to the dark as he looked away from the flame the sound of it cracking made murdock realize how quiet it all was.

A small moan escaped from the person that Murdock couldn't see the thing the monster laid the person down and stood to its full height no longer crotched, _"I might be wrong that I would of stood a chance..." _Murdock thought it towered over him by two feet its pure bald head and hands long and sharp made the thing looked like the boogeyman. Murdock looked down at the figure by the fire he wouldn't of recoginzed him if his hair didn't remind murdock of his granddaughters fluffy dog. _"Jimmy.."_

Jimmy was whimpering he was awake a small bit of red dripped down the side of his face Murdock cursed that was his charge sitting there in pain. The thing walked away from Jimmy to to the rotting thing on the ground by the fire he could hear a small clicking sound the fire seemed to move away from the creature, Murdock knew that this thing was not human nothing about it was. It's long and large hands grabbed the rot blob from the floor and raised it to the fire he got a good look.

It was a teen about the older kids age in his group he looked green literally green his face was in horror mouth open his eyes were pure white as if blind his bottom torso was ripped open ribs and flesh were here and there no organs they were missing. Murdock looked away apalled he felt his stomach drop. The thing lowared it head as Murcdock looked away from it the white head reflected the fire as its free hand reached inside the ripped open torso and grabbed something with a forced pull it grabbed a large slab of meat and let the body drop to the floor and it raised the meat neither of the living people in the cave looked but the body on the floor its eyes looked up and for one second it blinked.

_**Hello my readers I hoped you enjoyed and liked this chapter and please say what you liked so far and also if any you want to add that you know of our friend slendy.**_

_**Death mark out.**_


End file.
